Conventional systems of photovoltaics and solar heating are hampered by high cost, low efficiency, unpredictable power output, and the need for backup power or heat sources. Much of the energy consumption in the modern age revolves around climate control, refrigeration, and the cooking of food. Solar energy potentially offers an important source of heat energy. However, collection and storage for later use has been difficult and elusive. A flexible, efficient, and effective system of collection and storage would offer expanded options for utilizing solar energy.
Many buildings and other fixed and mobile structures can potentially use a solar power based system for collecting heat energy for later use. A light-weight, practical system for collecting and storing solar energy offers numerous applications. Large buildings such as industrial parks, factories and similar installations could use solar energy for heating, cooling, or industrial applications. Large buildings such as found with large retail outlets, factories, or warehouse could install solar energy collection facilities on their roofs to collect solar energy.
The modern military relies on both portable and semi-portable kitchens to provide food for forces in the field. Such systems are equipped with either electric heating elements or gas burners. Associated disadvantages of such systems include the need for fuel and the corresponding logistical problems of supplying the necessary fuel to various military encampments all over the world. A solar-based cooking and heating system would offer important advantages.
This invention provides a system for independently producing heat as well as providing for a consumable source of electricity that includes fixed, mobile, or semi-mobile embodiments. The self-contained solar heat collection storage system can collect heat used to cook food, power heat engines, facilitate absorption refrigeration or adsorption cooling, heat water, and dry out garbage, waste, and biomass. The resulting heat source is non-toxic, non-explosive, and reusable. Such a system would offer expanded, practical applications for solar energy by effectively and efficiently collecting heat and storing that heat for later use.